bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bunless
"The Bunless" is the 5th episode in Season 1 of Bravest Warriors. This episode has been viewed by over 2.2 million people. Synopsis The fate of the planet Bunless 9 depends on the Bravest Warriors team to reunite two ageless aliens at a dance mixer. Plot Wallow is commanding the dance mixer on Bunless 9 while the bun masters are preparing Beth and Chris. The alien entities are shot into Beth and Chris from the back side. The entity of Killrock is with in Beth, and Chamsy into Chris. The two have broken up and if they do not get back together the planet of Bunless 9 will be plunged into 100 years of war and darkness. Beth and Chris attempt for Killrock and Chamsy to mingle, but just make it awkward for them. Chris and Beth try to start a conversation with Chamsy and Killrock, but they remain silent, and they must resort to dancing with each other. Chris is not very good at dancing, but Beth leads him through it. Killrock and Chamsy agree for a moment, but end up arguing. Beth and Chris run out of time and the Celestial Ascension begins. Danny pushes Chris out of the way and starts dancing with Beth. Danny is an amazing dancer which makes Chamsy jealous. Chris accepts that Danny is better then him, which angers Chamsy. Chris' jealously gets the best of him and pushes Danny out of the way. Killrock realizes she does love Chamsy still, the entities embrace and the Celestial Ascension ends. After exiting Chris and Beth. Planet Bunless 9 is now at peace, Chris receives a call from another alien who's planet is rotating too fast. Chris recieves a slap on the buns from a giggling Bunmaster and then the episode concludes. Characters Main Characters *Chris *Beth *Danny *Wallow *Killrock *Chamsy *Bunless People Minor Characters *DJ Shap Fancy Bone *Bunmasters *Bunless Team #3 Cameo *The Passenger Video Next Time on Bravest Warriors - The Bunless|Preview The Bunless Animatic (Bravest Warriors - Ep. 5 Season 1)|Animatic Sassy Moments The Bunless - Bravest Warriors Behind the Scenes on Cartoon Hangover|Behind the Scenes Trivia * It is mentioned by Chris, that Danny is a good dancer. Gallery Official Art Wallow spy tuxedo.jpg|Wallow Spy Tuxedo noted DJ shap fancybone.jpg|DJ shap fancybone Beth and Danny Twirl FX.jpg the first bunmasters paddle.jpg the bunmaster two.jpg the bunmaster one.jpg wallow panel lever energy bars light up.jpg Wallow panel digital clock.jpg command center.jpg misc aliens.jpg 8343564518_c6487d2488_z.jpg 8161473582_7d77dcbac7_z.jpg Modelsheet Beth and Danny Twirl EFX.png Screenshots My ass!.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022 0011.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 021 0002.jpg Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 1.56.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 1.28.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 1.14.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 1.13.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 1.14.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 1.11.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 1.03.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-12-14 at 8.10.38 AM.png Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022_0013.jpg Nice ass.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022_0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 001_0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 021_0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 5 season 1 - The Bunless 022_0004.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1